galaxygearfandomcom-20200213-history
Division One: Episode VII: Pot of Duality
Main Cast ' Thumb 41cd145b-87af-4754-be28-de22b44f927e.jpg|Varex 3874723-bishop xmen days of future past by davidrapozaart-d7jotbq1177617538.jpg President Mason.jpg ' The Views of a Higher Power ~Within Area Six~ Barnabas: This can be trouble, this can be trouble for all of us if they attempt to come public Varex: I believe they won’t.. Barnabas: We don’t have time for your guessing! You may not be worried but damn it I’ve worked hard for what we have. Mason: Barnes calm down.. Let’s hear Varex out. Within Area six held the three Presidents of Androma all sitting around at a table, Barnabas sat on the right as Mason to the left. In the center and far off from the rest held Varex his facial appearance was hidden by the shadows of the curtains behind him. All that was really seen was his hands that he kept together. So when it was his time to speak on the matter that was being addressed he soon would’ve answered. “They're angry..They know going public will get them nowhere. We taught them everything we know, We turned them into killers, so we will use that against them. In order to catch a group of killers you must be creative like one. Like all before them, they can't help the urge to want to get caught. What good are all those brilliant crimes if no one takes the credit? So trust me.. They’ll leave crumbs. Now the hard part my dear friends is finding said crumbs. Sometimes the thing you thought was the most brutal aspect of this whole situation , turns out to be the chink in its armor. And trust me.. They loves disguising their weaknesses as strengths. “ Baranbas: Well for all our sakes you better be right.. Mason: Now that were off that subject there another issue at hand., Van Varex: Hmph. So Ms. Lazula has been missing? You mean to tell me with all of our tech and security you can’t seem to figure out anything? If you would’ve allowed me to chip them like we discuss we wouldn’t be having this issues now..Barnabas. President Mason: Listen Varex, Barnabas I’ve already changed all the access codes within the Vessel even with her gone there’s nothing her captures can gain. Barnabas: Here you go with your bullshit speech, these are people we're speaking about not animals. If you don't do something I will, I’m enforcing curfew laws tonight no one will be allowed outside their homes after midnight. That gives us the time we need to search for Sarah. Mason: I agree...She’s still apart of the Vessel. Van: Funny! Speaking to me all high and mighty but you're still apart of this sickening trade within this place. Truthfully, Lazula can die for all I care, her death will help our cause. The Xeno is hungry for useless trash. It would’ve been one week since the Warrior’s squad brought back the satellite needed for Andromeda to continue seeking throughout the ruin of a city. And a few days since the disappearance of Sarah a main member within the Vessel building, this would’ve been a great shock to a few members within the estate except the three main members in charge. Barnabas, Mason and Varex, these three were the V.I.P’s of the Andromeda nation because of each of their skills they were able to create and strive in this wealthy city. “Do what you must. Now can we get back to more important matters like our little escape convicts?” ~Fades to BlackSerizawa 09:11, September 20, 2017 (UTC) News Report!!! source.gif The Redhead reporter sat behind the news desk. Her makeup on point, and her khaki business outfit, hugging her body to perfection as she folded her hands on her notes paper, and looked at the camera with innocent yet seductive eyes. "Welcome to World News Network. A unified news network established to give news about the major cities and events. This evening all of the highlights are actually coming within our very city! A tragic turn of events, as the Vessel facilities in Region Four has been attacked. It’s been confirmed that our lovely Sarah Lazula has been kidnaped for two days. Reports say she was last spotted heading for her normal route back to her office, She shuffled the papers, and continued speaking “Because of this Chancellor Barnabas Heller has enforced a Curfew for all Residents for Midnight until Sarah is found. There is also a 3000 Credit reward for any information that will led us back to our lovely lady.~Just then the screen begun to pick up static. The Static continued to churn into the screen blacked out to a fizzed out white. And soon.. a man standing with hat could be seen but his face seemed to be missing. However one could tell that this faceless man had been grinning due to how his jaw had been slacked. Behind him had been a slew of inmates, and then what appeared to be a young women tied up into a chair, inmates surrounding her heavily to show that they obviously had this girl captive 9a6c3b5d2a6f79ee13019e63ea859d16--dc-comic-comic-art.jpg " Evening Androma city" This man said crossing his arms as he pulled his hands into the air to show his excitement. " I am... Number 3786 the most powerfullest man to ever walk and breathe this earthly air. However do not fear me. I am simply an agent for a higher cause in this large game of chess. Tasked with the special job to keep you all entertained. Listen Operatives, and Warriors. I have here, a few people under my captivity and i shall do what i please to them. . . Unless...You save them… Twice a day i shall reveal their location Also how could i forget. To encourage you to get a PIP in your step. Four new visitors will be making themselves known within the city very soon... dont worry. There great house guest, they'll make sure to keep you all company...The Arcadia Six will cease this city." With that, the screen would have faded into a black and chimed off completely, leaving people in complete mystery. Category:Divisions Category:News Report